1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to: an image output system in which a user instructs, by using an information processing device, a desired image output device to output an image; the information processing device; and an authentication device which authenticates the user.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, information terminal devices such as smartphones and tablet terminals have rapidly spread and a demand for printing processing of data such as photographs and documents stored in the information terminal devices has rapidly increased. The information terminal device includes a communication function for connecting to a network and transmits the data to a multifunction device via the network, to be able to easily print the data.
However, in order to transmit data to the multifunction device, specific information for specifying a multifunction device to which the data is transmitted is required. As the specific information for specifying the multifunction device, for example, an Internet Protocol (IP) address assigned to the multifunction device may be used. However, it is difficult to obtain such information. A method for posting the IP address assigned to the multifunction device on the multifunction device may be used to obtain the information, but this method has a security problem.
Therefore, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2004-274520 discloses a system for converting the specific information of each multifunction device into code patterns and displaying the code patterns on each multifunction device. In the system disclosed in Patent Document 1, a user photographs the code patterns by using a camera function of the information terminal device and decodes the code patterns, so as to obtain the specific information of the multifunction device. Thereby, it is possible to obtain the specific information of the multifunction device that the user desires to use, while maintaining the security.